


YOU KNOW

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	YOU KNOW

You Know  
by乔十七

金有谦常去的那家You Know酒吧修葺的后重新开张走的是神秘路线，老板既没有把酒吧重新开业的消息对外公布，也没有像别家那样支一块镜面小黑板用荧光笔写上重新开业的打折信息，就那么懒懒散散地在门上挂一块Open的牌子，生怕路人注意到这家要走下楼梯才能发现的开在地下室的酒吧。要不是他今天偶然路过多看了两眼，那就只能去别的地方一解酒虫了。他推开那扇老是发出怪异吱嘎声的木门，意外发现老板让人把这扇破门修好了，店里低声放着优雅的乐曲，终于没有古怪的开门声打断这里的氛围。  
金有谦沿着狭长的走道走进去，墙上酒柜里展示着低温保存的各色名酒，在昏暗的水晶灯下像神秘的彩色原石坑洞。吧台尽头一个男人侧坐背朝外手里托着一杯喝了一半的威士忌靠在吧台椅背上，棕黄带红的酒液和白皙的手相互映衬，顺着他凝视的方向是一面黑色的墙，一颗重叠着星辉的五芒星在正中抖落一片星芒。  
“真的很好看对吧？”王嘉尔认真端详了墙画后转头对酒保说，“这回请来的画师把我收藏的这幅画临摹了有七八分神韵，花点钱还是能买来满意的。”  
“其实我觉得把画放大印幕布上再订到墙上也没差别……”酒保认真擦着杯子无所谓自己的意见会不会让王嘉尔反感。  
“所以我说啊……”王嘉尔端起酒杯抿了一口，他万分惬意地眯缝起眼睛品味威士忌中的浓烈的煌烟味，然后喉结滚动一下才把后半句话说出来，“你还差点眼力。”水晶酒杯在纤长的指尖旋转下折射着长短不一的水晶灯光，“机器是死的，画是活的。如果我有机会遇到画家本人，那一定要把这面墙铲平了请他重新画过。”  
王嘉尔说话间金有谦走向吧台慢慢回忆有什么和过去格局不一样的地方，好奇心也是漫不经心地拨动吧台杯架上扣放的水晶杯，叮咚的清脆声响吸引了另一头两人的注意。  
“哦？”王嘉尔一手支着脑袋慵懒一笑，似跟酒杯说又像对自己说，“有客人来了啊。”  
酒保规规矩矩地向金有谦鞠躬，金有谦的注意力都在王嘉尔，看到白皙的手腕凭空挥出一个礼貌邀请的手势便快步走了过去。  
“店里只有你一个客人？”金有谦问。  
“店里只有你一个客人。”王嘉尔说。  
酒保在一边保持着微笑悄悄翻了一个白眼后问：“您喝点什么？”  
“和他一样。”  
酒保拿出冰桶往水晶杯里放冰块，然后打开恒温酒柜取酒。  
“和我一样你就拿我的酒倒啊……”王嘉尔不满地抱怨，“就不问问我的意见吗？”  
酒保手脚麻利地给金有谦倒上酒，然后跟王嘉尔贫嘴：“这样才是一样啊。这里所有的酒都是你的，拿哪瓶都一样吧？”  
金有谦感到略有尴尬：“呃，不一样也没关系，威士忌就可以了。”  
“哼。”王嘉尔朝酒保努努鼻子转而跟金有谦说，“别介意，我们俩开玩笑惯了，今天重新开张，你的酒我请了。”  
“谢谢。”金有谦也不拘谨，酒吧里酒香混着熏香让人尚未喝一口酒便有三分醉意，他一边慢慢喝酒一边跟王嘉尔攀谈起来，“你是这里的老板？”  
“不像吗？”王嘉尔水润的大眼睛在不笑的时候也满是温情脉脉，“那我像什么？”  
“什么都不像，”金有谦凑近了看王嘉尔，像雕刻师一点点雕琢面前精美的人像，“但是很好看。”  
酒保默默给空杯的王嘉尔再添上一杯威士忌然后远远躲到吧台另一头，王嘉尔垂下眼帘伸手托了一下金有谦的下巴：“睫毛这么长，好看两个字也送给你。”  
金有谦下意识反应往后躲，倒不是被激怒，而是借着酒劲肆无忌惮地笑起来：“我要跟你打个赌。”  
“嗯？”王嘉尔抿了一口酒表示同意，“你说。”  
金有谦一边喝酒一边指着门口说：“我赌今晚12点的时候你店里不超过10个客人。”  
“赌注呢？”王嘉尔晃动酒杯，冰块滚动发出清脆的声响。  
欲望隐匿在水晶灯光的阴影下，金有谦眼神暗了暗低声说：“我要你。”  
王嘉尔细细打量金有谦，他笑起来的时候露出一对可爱的小括弧，饱满的面颊让他看起来很显年龄小，他说：“要是你输了呢？”  
金有谦放下酒杯背靠在椅背上摊手：“悉听尊便。”  
“成交。”

酒吧里有一座复古小挂钟，钟敲12时金有谦和王嘉尔一起数店里的客人数：“三。”  
“五。”  
“七。”  
“九。”  
“十。”金有谦指向角落里最后一个客人，“是我赢了。”  
王嘉尔把手边后来另添的百利甜喝完，他把杯子倒过来示意自己空杯随时可以走：“愿赌服输。”  
金有谦从王嘉尔手上拿过酒杯放下，另一手扶着王嘉尔的后背吻上去。威士忌和鲜奶油混合在浓郁奶香的临界点，红润的双唇吻住就不舍得放开。两人在吧台跌跌撞撞拿着外套匆匆走出了You Know酒吧，就近开了酒店房间。王嘉尔刚把房卡插入取电，金有谦锁好房门后就把王嘉尔按在墙上热吻，威士忌锁住了鲜奶油的醇香，酒精调和了腻人的香气留下最柔和的口感，他用舌头敲开王嘉尔的牙齿，舌尖划过敏感的上颚，裹挟着酒精和奶香，两人舌尖缠绕互相交换微醺的气息。  
“酒不能让我醉，反而是你的双唇让我沉醉。”金有谦结束一个绵长的吻和王嘉尔额头相靠。  
“哪里背来的歌词？”王嘉尔挑衅地笑着捧住金有谦的脸吻回去。  
两人接吻也不忘争夺高下，一路跌跌撞撞脱掉彼此的衣服双双跌入柔软的大床上，暧昧灯光下男性身体的肌肉线条有天然的诱惑力，昂扬的性器互相指向欲望征服的人。  
金有谦把王嘉尔压在身下，两人的性器相互摩擦。他吻着王嘉尔，把吻痕一路从脖子烙到胸口，胸口的粉红色乳头早在他的搓揉下充血挺立。他用舌尖轻柔又缓慢地舔拨，细细品味舌尖的香味和王嘉尔难耐的呻吟。  
“再多一点……”王嘉尔羞赧地示意金有谦，“这里好痒……”  
金有谦转而用力吮吸乳头，粉红色的乳头和周围的乳晕一下变得红肿起来，他放开这边的乳头去安抚另一边在空气中挺立的乳头，一手握住王嘉尔的性器撸动，他能感觉到王嘉尔努力把自己的性器往他的手心里送。  
王嘉尔的身体一寸一寸软下去，金有谦往下含住了他的性器，湿润口腔里性器一点点深入，灵活的舌尖缠绕在上面，舔弄暴起的青筋和不断渗出体液的马眼。征服欲催使他抓住金有谦的头发，按住金有谦的头深入的吞吐他的性器，欲罢不能的快感极速由大脑弥漫至全身，随着金有谦吞吐的动作加快，他微微弓背想要射精。他试图推开金有谦以避免射在金有谦嘴里，却被对方的用力一吸败下阵来。大脑瞬间的空白让他呆呆地看着天花板，然后金有谦出现在他视线里带着满是欲望用手背轻擦嘴角。  
金有谦把王嘉尔的双腿折起来按向两边用膝盖顶住，不知道他从哪里摸出了润滑剂挤入手心然后粘在指尖涂在王嘉尔身下的蜜穴口，一根手指带着润滑剂慢慢深入，两根手指缓慢探索蜜穴的深度温柔扩张，三根手指探入一边扩张一边刮搔柔软敏感的内壁，让王嘉尔频频喘气：“呜……不要弄了，快进来。”  
金有谦并没有听王嘉尔的，他反而给王嘉尔施压让他说他想听的话：“说你要我。”  
“我要……”王嘉尔双眼迷离几乎要喷火炸毛，“我要你！”  
下一秒金有谦的性器就长驱直入进入蜜穴，内部的皱襞在性器不断深入不断胀大中被撑平，漫长的挺入碾压着理智和忍耐，王嘉尔觉得金有谦的性器又粗又长，几乎要把他顶坏、把小肚子顶起来。从来没有承受这般庞然大物的身体给出最脆肉的反应，眼泪挂上王嘉尔的眼睛，他还没办法合上自己的双腿，不安和惶恐一瞬间蒙蔽了他之前享受过的快感，让他说话带着委屈的哭腔：“太大了，要被弄坏了。”  
“不会的，”金有谦掐着王嘉尔的腰稍稍退出又顶入，他强势地重复这个动作让自己进一步与王嘉尔深入契合，直到性器整根没入蜜穴，“你下面吃得很开心，整根都进去了呢。”  
王嘉尔的手往下摸了摸两人的结合处，后知后觉：“诶？都进去了？”  
金有谦把王嘉尔的双手反扣在床上：“是啊，超级棒的。”他吻住王嘉尔的双唇，待到把人吻得迷迷糊糊了，就开始匝紧王嘉尔的腰肏弄起来，性器逐渐大幅度地在紧致的蜜穴内进出。王嘉尔因为异物进入而紧绷的身体随着肏弄带来的难以名状对异样快感放松下来，甚至还分泌出了体液帮助润滑。沉甸甸的囊袋一下重过一下地拍打白皙的翘臀，缠绵的水声在房间里回荡，淫靡的呻吟和低喘相互交织。  
“啊……好棒……再快一点……”王嘉尔顾不得自己的羞赧，在酒精的作用下尽情追逐快感，“再深一点，啊……”  
“你叫什么名字？”金有谦故意不顺遂王嘉尔的欲望，慢慢用自己的性器逼问王嘉尔。  
“嘉尔，”王嘉尔眼底满是桃红一片，“我叫王嘉尔。”  
“嘉尔，嘉嘉？”  
“嗯？”被金有谦叫了小名王嘉尔的耳朵红得快要滴血。  
“高潮的时候要叫我的名字，”金有谦退出蜜穴让王嘉尔跪趴在床上，他再度把性器插入蜜穴，一边安抚着王嘉尔的性器一边对他通红的耳朵吹气，“我叫金有谦，你高潮的时候要叫我的名字。”  
“唔……有谦？”王嘉尔好像在哪里听说过这个名字，但是后穴被金有谦肏弄堆积的快感阻隔了他的思考，只能用嘤咛表达赞叹，“啊……嗯……”  
“嘉嘉，不能先射哦，”金有谦亲吻着王嘉尔的背说着情色的调侃，“不然就把你肏到下不了床。”  
“你为什么还这么硬……”王嘉尔把自己的脸埋入枕头，“我想射！”  
“我们一起。”金有谦握住王嘉尔的腰大开大合地肏弄，带出无数体液泡沫，王嘉尔的身体在轻轻发颤，努力承受一次又一次的撞击。  
“有谦……嗯啊……有谦……”  
“嘉嘉你好棒！”两人终于在淋漓大汗中一起攀上欲望顶峰。

第二天日晒三竿两人还赖在床里不肯起来，王嘉尔躺在金有谦怀里用他最舒服的姿势。  
“你知道吗，其实昨天一共有11个客人。”王嘉尔轻轻挠着金有谦的下巴像在安抚大型犬。  
“嗯？”  
“你也是客人呀。”王嘉尔笑得满脸得意，“所以是你输了。”  
金有谦吻了吻王嘉尔的发旋：“那你为什么跟我开房做爱？”  
“你说悉听尊便，而且我乐意。”王嘉尔坐起身压在金有谦身上和他接吻。

“再说，我还能赚一个画家有谦给我画一辈子画。”  
小赌豪赌，谁赢谁输，你知道吗？  
用一生做赌，在爱情里稳赚不赔。


End file.
